


The grand finale

by Loukoum157



Category: Love Simon (2018)
Genre: Bram is stuck in like an aquarium, Circus, M/M, Mermaids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loukoum157/pseuds/Loukoum157
Summary: Bram is a mermaid who has been captured by a circus.
Relationships: Bram Greenfeld/Simon Spier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The grand finale

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii people! I wrote this story two years ago and I just rediscovered it, haha. I thought I would share it with you if anyone is interested. I love mermaids, soooo I love mermaid AUs with my favourite movie and series characters. I hope you enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes, English is not my first language :D

He wanted to scream, to get out of it. He could barely even move and stretch his tail. He had enough, it's been maybe a month, he wasn't sure, but he didn't care. Bram fast became the new attraction, the "thing" everyone wanted to see. It was strange, humans see mermaids in books, in movies, in dreams but would have never thought they existed in real life. 

Bram spends his days confined in a box made of glass in the dark with a single hole on the top of it that was his only and last sort of contact with the exterior. The circle was maybe 10 centimetres of diameter, quit enough so he could pass his hand, it was used to give him food or change the water. 

The room his cage was in didn't even had a light, his "owners" didn't even had a little compassion for a single LIGHT. But when he heard : "And now... the grand finale... the moment you've all been waiting for... the HUMAN-FISH!". And they pulled his cage in the blinding spotlight, that was too much. Everyone screamed, took photos or videos, the audience was so impressed to see a real mermaid in front of their eyes, they didn't care how this creature could feel... if it really has feelings. But he had, he had feelings, of course, these humans can be so ignorant sometimes.

And the way they called him... it was disgusting, he had a name, he wasn't just a "human-fish". No one bothered to know his name anyway. No one ever cared about him...

***

Simon never liked circus, for him it wasn't even funny, but Leah, Abby and Nick liked it so he followed.

\- Common Simon, it will be fun, it's been a while since we did something all together, you and Abby always have rehearsals and Nick practices, plus it's the circus next to the ocean, you love the ocean, no? said Leah, still not totally desperate of convincing Simon.

\- Yeah, yeah... maybe, but that's only because you're paying the tickets.

Simon was tired of arguing with Leah, so he gave up and finished his lunch.

\- Tonight, my house, 7pm, don't forget, she said that so categorically and left the lunch table to go to her locker.

***

Simon arrived at Leah's house 5 minutes earlier, Nick was already with him and the two girls got out of the house and jumped in the car, they were so existed, it was actually a good thing that Simon was the assigned driver, if one of the other three could drive, they would for sure have an accident. 

\- I saw on the website that there's a brand new attraction, apparently it will be the most amazing thing you will ever see! Abby said with way too much excitement in her voice.

\- Oh my god, yes, I saw it too, I wonder what it is! Leah told everyone on the same tone.

\- Maybe it's not even that cool, people who organize these kind of website always exaggerate.

\- Simon, let them dream a little, maybe you will be surprise too, mentioned Nick, trying to put a smile on Simon's face without success.

***

\- Faster, the show will start and we will not even be seated.

\- Leah, if you want me to enjoy this show only a little, a least let me get some food. And don't worry, we have assigned places anyway.

Leah rolled her eyes, but she couldn't say anything. She was conscious that Simon didn't want to be there, but she only wanted to spend a great night with her best friends.

As soon as Simon got his pop-corn they ran to their places where Nick and Abby were already and the show started soon after. The audience screamed and cheered in Simon's ears, all the show long, but he was sure he was falling asleep anyway.

He took a look at his watch, only 15 minutes left. He didn't enjoyed the show at all, he could recognized that the acrobates had talent, of course, but nothing more.

They were getting to the end, the moment Abby and Leah were going crazy for in the car two or three hours ago. The host of the show made his little speech to annonce it, to which Simon didn't pay much attention, and spotlights went bright in the middle of the stage. From behind the curtains appeared this box of glass full of water and inside was... Simon open his eyes wide, it was a mermaid? A real mermaid! But not just that, it, or he, was the most beautiful person he ever saw. Something tighten in his chest, he was quite far, but he could see he was insanely pretty, the scales covering his tail and the ones on his arms were reflecting light like mirrors.

Simon looked at his face again and realized... this creature was actually terrified, he could see it in the way the mermaid frowned his eyebrows and watched the audience with this look of pity. Simon started feeling bad and automatically felt like he owned him something for profiting of his beauty while he was suffering behind four closed walls.

\- Oh my god, Simon, you see that, this time you absolutely can't say this is boring, Leah exclaimed.

\- Yeah, that's totally incredible, added Nick.

Abby, her, turned to look a Simon. Her eyes were now full of concerned. 

\- Are you okay Simon? You look pale. Do you want to go? Abby asked with a lot of worry in her voice.

\- Oh yes, do you feel sick, bro?

\- Yeah, a little, Simon didn't look pale anymore, but practically green.

\- Okay, let's go then, it's over anyway, said Leah a little frustrated even thought she preferred the well-being of her friend over a mermaid.

They all went down the stairs to reach the exit near the stage. Simon took a final glance at the mermaid but didn't expect the creature to be looking at him. Their eyes locked for a couple of seconds before Abby dragged Simon out the door.

***

\- You're sure you want to drive?

\- Yes, just give me a moment.

Simon tried to breath slowly, even if things were going so fast in his head. He couldn't let this poor creature like this, he had to do something, anything.

\- I can call a taxi, maybe it's saf-

\- I need to go back.

\- What? Now that we left you already want to go back? stated Abby a little playfully.

\- This guy, I... I can't let him like this, I have to do something, Simon had tears coming up to his eyes. He didn't know what was happening to him, he didn't know this... mermaid, not at all, so why was he feeling like he owned him something?

\- Yeah, I know it's terrible to use someone like this, Leah had an understanding look, but we can't do anything. Unless we sneak in when everyone has left, but it's probably not legal, she added with a touch of sarcasm.

Simon actually thought about it, sneaking in was for sure the only option, but he won't do it.

\- When is the next representation?

\- Oh god, you're not actually serious?

\- Yeah...

\- No, no, no, listen, Simon, I know, I know it, this touched you, it shocked you, all of us, but forget it, we have no power over that kind of thing, okay?

\- Okay, okay, he started the engine with that same poker-face he had when they arrived and drove home, not stopping thinking about this mysterious creature...

***

\- Cheers everyone, to all your great work, tomorrow, will go spread our magic in another city!

Bram could hear all the glasses knocking together from the other room. He was boiling inside, all this people taking all the credit over him while he received nothing. He didn't want it actually, he wanted to get out.

Bram banged across the walls with his arms and his tail, he thought he was going crazy from being encaged. He wanted to let go, what was worth it now? There was no way he could escape by himself. Maybe it was the only option to end his suffering, but he was scared... so scared. So he hoped, for anything, he hoped for the pity of someone, he could not believe that from all these people that look at him everyday, there was not a single one that thought his situation was atrocious. 

Bram suddenly remembered this guy that left just before the end of the show, he looked sick, and Bram could only think that it was because his tail disgusted him or probably his scales or only his whole person, but... but why did he care? 

***

Simon hadn't even sleep, he wasn't able to, this image was sticking in his head and keeping him awake. Now he had no choice, his whole being was telling him to do something. So he did.

He dressed up, took his car keys and ran through the door telling Nora, who was already awake, he'll be back for lunch.

***

Simon got to the circus when he saw some guys packing up boxes in a truck. Are they leaving the city? He started panicking a little, but tried to look calm. It was his last chance to turn this mermaid's life around.

He approached a man who looked like a supervisor.

\- Hey, excuse me, said Simon, can I ask you where all your troop is going?

\- Yes, sure, yesterday was our last show here, we are now heading to a next state.

\- Huh, okay, and you're bringing EVERYTHING ? Simon looked at the man with wide eyes.

\- Of course, the supervisor laughed a little, but unfortunately we lost our main piece during the night.

\- What do you mean by "main piece"?

\- Did you see our show? the man laughed again, I am talking about the human-fish what else! It will be difficult to replace it, but we will find something else, we always do.

\- You lost him? Simon couldn't believe it, he started hyperventilating, he arrived too late.

\- Yes, he died, that's what I'm saying, we threw the body in the sea at dawn, the man turned to face Simon, are you alright boy?

\- Hum, yes, yes, thank you for the info.

***

Simon went away and, really, couldn't believe it, this guy said that with so much calm, he absolutely didn't care that they killed someone. They killed this boy and didn't give a sh*t about it.

He walked to the beach next to the giant tent of the circus. He stopped just before the water could touch his old shoes.

A tear dropped from his face and fell on the sand, he felt so guilty. He hadn't been fast enough to rescue him.

Simon raised his head to admire the sea. He stopped his gaze on rock not that far from the land and, next to it, he was sure he could see a pair of eyes, watching him, at the surface of the big Blue.


End file.
